Bellykid's Birthday
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: Us on the island of Club Penguin deside to throw a birthday bash for a very special someone. For Bellykid5's birthday today! Yes, major OOC, I'm sorry! Don't eat my liver!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Let's see, it's been about 10 months now, right? Well, it's time for a new fic! This one's to celebrate a birthday! She's very well known around this fandom. She's in love with our good old gadget guy! If you said Goodie, you're wrong! If you said Bellykid, have a slice of cake, cuz you're right! Anyway, she told me that today was her birthday, so I say nay to the man in the hat!**

**Hunter: But I'm not wearing any pants!**

**Hahaha. Anyway, I've got a special poem, just for you Bellykid!**

**_Listen to your Heart_**

_When you've got a choice to make_

_And you don't know which road to take_

_Than listen to your heart_

_And it will do it's part_

_When you're only new_

_And you're not sure what to do_

_Listen to your heart_

_You can be told apart_

_'Cause the heart's not gonna lie_

_So listen to your heart and try_

_I know you'll always hear the truth_

_It doesn't even take a sleuth_

_When there's people in your life_

_Who want to make you pick up a knife_

_Do you take a brand new road_

_Or the one without the code_

_Am I gettin' through, my perl_

_Listen to your heart, girl_

**Man. That took quite awhile, but worth it for Bellykid. (And yes, I asked her if I could do this) Now, this will be OOC since I can't keep everyone in character. So, now that you've read my poem and the rest of this, Happy b-day girl! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I make no money from the writing of this story. I don't own CP. I only own Hunter. Bellykid belongs to herself, Sally belongs to my sister, Doofy belongs to my bro-bro, etc, etc. I also don't own 'My best Friend' From Pokemon. You'll see..._**

**Hunter's PoV**

I carefully got into the EPF Hq dressed in my blue and red stripped hoody. I saw lots of penguins. Then again, that was how it usually was. However, today, we were planning Bellykid's surprise birthday party. By 'we' I mean myself, G, Jet, Rookie, Dot, and lots more who knew of her and her deeds to the island. I even convinced my brother Doofy, my sister Sally, and my cousins Vanessa, and Morgan to help.

"Alright!" I saw a penguin stand in front of the crowd. "We need to get this thing rolling! So, here's what we need to do! We need a penguin or so to go and stall Bellykid so we'll be able to decorate her igloo. We need to make sure all her gifts are at her igloo as well. Then we need food and drinks for the party. Then we'll need the decorations for the party, and finally, help putting up the decor." Then they when on about who was doing what. I was-long behold- distracting Bellykid. Yes, I call it distracting. I also call it stalling, buying time, and having some fun. Time for this 'fun' to begin.

Just as I had predicted, Bellykid was at the Iceberg. It hadn't been as popular these past few months for some reason. I wasn't sure why, but I just knew somehow that she'd be there.

"Hey!" I spoke to her.

She turned and looked at me. "Hey."

"What cha doin?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really."

I gave a smirk. "Ya mean you're just sitting here like a lump?"

I saw her crack a smile. "Something like that. Why?"

"I was just wonder why you're here instead of celebratin your b-day!"

"You remembered that?" She asked me.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I spoke with sarcasm. "No, it was a lucky guess." Then I spoke normaly again. "Did you really think I'd forget it?"

She shrugged. "Kinda."

I stood there in fake shock. "Ouch! That hurts! What kind of friend would I be then?"

"Idunno." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on girly! You and I have some celebrating to do! I'l do whatever the birthday girl wants!"

She looked at me sceptically. "Anything?"

"Yep!" I nodded. "I'll even pay for whatever you want!"

There was a moments pause where she looked at me as if I was crazy before she said, "You're kidding."

"I kid you not!" I spoke. "So?"

She sighed. "Alright. Where to first?"

"It's up to you.

**Morgan's PoV**

Well, I was asigned to help get the gifts to the Kid's igloo. It was something atleast. Even if Guy is here with me.

Speaking of the devil, he's over to the side, struggling with one package in particular. I sighed. I knew Hunter would be over there in a flash if she was here, but since she wasn't, I also knew she'd totaly flip out if she knew I hadn't helped her secret crush, so I went over. "Need help?"

"No thanks." He told me, still bent to the ground. "I'm good."

I rolled my eyes. It's a habbit I've gotten into. Eye rolling happens to me when I suspect someone's lying. Or if sarcasm or my own anoyance is involved. So, I got to the other side, and, between the two of us, we got it off the ground.

"I had it." Guy told me.

My eyerolling came back. "You were working on it for 5 minutes. If ya don't have it after that, ya don't got it."

He murmmered something under his breath as we went on in silence. I liked the quiet...

"Why'd you really come and help me?"

...Untill Guy broke the peace and tranquility of it.

"Cuz I knew Hunter would kill me if I didn't help ya." I told him the truth. After all, why lie if it gives you no benefit.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed, eyerolled, and shook my head in annoyance. "Just forget anything was said."

Just like that, it was quiet once again.

**Sally's PoV**

Me and Rookie had both been asighed food and drinks. We had ordered the pizza for delivery to Bellykid's iggy and gotten the things needed for hot chocolate, so now we only needed some Cream Soda! Yummy!

"In here Rookie!" I told him, motioning to the lighthouse.

"Yay!" He exclaimed. "Cream Soda!"

So, we entered in and found the barrels stored by the small wooden boat. "Come on Rooks! Take one and let's go!"

I struggled to pick one up, but did succeed. I got to the door and set the barrel down, opening the exit for the two of us. However, Rookie wasn't going through. I looked back to tell him to hurry up, but instead, I ended up yelling, "Rookie, NO!"

Behind me, Rookie looked like he had been having fun shaking a barrel of soda. By the looks of it, the thing was ready to blow. I ran over to stop him, but it was too late. I was almost there when it blew. The sticky substance was all over us!

"Hehe. Um, oops?"

I only had one thing to say.

"Am I ever lucky these are old clothes.

**Vanessa's PoV**

"How about this?"

Me and Dot were supposed to be looking for decor for the party. I was glad I was teamed up with her due to her epic fashion sense, but It was proving more difficult than we thought. The Gift Shop had nothing we could use for an awesome time at the iggy.

"That's an ugly shade!" I told Dot. "Not to mention I was told Bellykid hates that colour! Why even suggest that?"

"I'm sorry," Dot sounded tired as she put the awful coloured pink streamers back. "It's just: we're getting desperate here, and you know that! We don't have anything and we're running out of time! The igloo still needs to be decorated with whatever we find!"

I sighed as I sat down. "That's it! The party's doomed and it's all out fault! All we managed to do was ruin it!"

"On the bright side, we got balloons." Dot said, sitting beside me.

"That's nothing without other design pieces!"

I had no clue what to do! We had nothing! It was all over...

Suddenly, I had a bright idea. "Wait!" I exclaimed, bolting up. Why don't we use some of my own! I've got lots of black things! I heard her fav color was black!"

"That's brilliant!" Dot told me as she stood too. "I've also got some black things!"

"Together, that should be enough!"

"Why are we standing here? Lets go!"

Even though I'm not a christian like Hunter and Morgan, I couldn't help but think as we raced off, 'Thank-you Lord!'

**3rd PoV**

Bellykid had been brought to her igloo by Hunter, claiming there was something she needed there.

"Alright, we're here!" Bellykid said. "Now, what do you need?"

Hunter grinned. " I need you to enter your igloo and tell me what you see."

"Um, alright." So, BellyKid stepped in. She was just about to say she couldn't see what with the light off, but she was surprised by the light flying on and everyone yelling, "SURPRISE!"

The igloo looked amazing! There were tables set at the back with the food. There was a stage set up to the left. The black decor looked great!

Hunter came in and grinned at Bellykid's look. "So? You like?"

"I...I... I'm speechless!"

"Then don't speak! Party!"

The music was turned on as everyone had a good time! Penguins were talking, drinking their Cream Soda or Hot cocoa, enjoying the food, and most importantly, having a blast! Bellykid was super jumpy, but it looked like she was having so much fun!

The party was almost over when Hunter hopped onto the makeshift stage with a mic in her flipper. "Um, hey, everyone." She said. "I hope you've all had a good time here. I just wanna do something though. I wanna make Bellykid's day even more special by singing a song. It's one she should know. It's 'My Best Friend'." The music began, and after a moment, Hunter started to sing.

_Till the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Here we are on a new adventure_

_Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness_

_We are set for surprises - even battle!_

_We're a team - no one better mess with us!_

_If we stand as one,_

_There's nothing to fear,_

_We'll beat the darkness,_

_And we'll stay right here!_

_Time after time,_

_That's how it will be,_

_Just you and me._

_Till the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Good friends - are those who stick together_

_When there's sun and in the heavy weather..._

_Smile after smile,_

_That's how it will be,_

_Just you and me..._

_Till the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Remember, when we first met?_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget..._

_Since then, the times are so good -_

_We've always stuck together like best friends should..._

_Till the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends... _

Hunter smiled as the song finished. "Happy birthday Bellykid." Then there was applause as she left the stage.

Bellykid finally managed to find her friend through the croud. "That was... I mean... Wow! Thank-you!"

"It was no problem! Anything for my best friend."

The rest of the party was a magical time for the birthday girl.

**A/N; Yea, I am aware Bellykid can't do crowds, but this was a story to celebrate her birthday! Not to criticize me! Go ahead and flame if you want, but I wont let that ruin my good mood. Happy b-day Bellykid5!**


End file.
